


Confetti and Countdowns

by Into_Evernight



Category: AFI
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Into_Evernight/pseuds/Into_Evernight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AFI is set to perform at MTV's New Year's Celebration for 2007, meaning they won't be able to spend New Year's Eve with their friends and loved ones. But Davey is determined to get a kiss - even if it means he has to corner one of his band mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confetti and Countdowns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on AFIslash on 1/3/2012.
> 
> This story is fucking cheesy as hell and I wrote it while I was burnt out. It's not the best thing I've written but I liked it a lot anyway, so...here it is.
> 
> OH and one little eensy warning...Marissa. However, I tweaked canon and she's a friend here. ;)
> 
> Inspired by this video of the MTV Goes Gold New Year's performance on January 1, 2007
> 
> Disclaimer: These are mere characters based on the members of AFI (not the real members, duh). I do not own; I do not make money. No disrespect, harm, or libel is intended; this never ever happened (and never will) as this is 100 percent fictitious.

When AFI had been asked to perform on MTV's New Year's Celebration, none of the guys had been too enthused about it—except for Davey. Jade had been planning a nice, quiet evening with a few friends, including Hunter and Marissa. But then Smith had called them all up and told them they'd be hauling their asses up to New York City to the MTV studio, and they were going to be broadcasted live at Times Square. Truth be told, Jade was nervous as hell about it. He hadn't shown it over the phone, but once he'd hung up, he'd called Marissa right away and freaked the fuck out. She hadn't really been able to calm him down, so he'd convinced her to go with them by laying the guilt trip on her about her having to because she was 'his best friend' and promising to buy her dinner.

Davey, on the other hand, seemed beside himself over the opportunity to expose more people to their music—and show off, no doubt. Ever since Decemberunderground had been released and had topped the charts, he'd turned on some aspect of his personality that was too big and almost even mysterious. His answers to interview questions had become even more confusing and convoluted and cryptic—it was all such self-important bullshit that no one else knew what to say and just sat there letting him take over everything like he always did. Of course, his ego—and vanity—had suddenly inflated and he'd been all over the place buying new clothes and make-up for their performance, getting his hair and his eyebrows and his nails done. And Jade could only roll his eyes at all of it as they sat backstage before the performance, listening to Davey ramble on and on and on, about someone he'd run into at the salon, about the designer clothes he'd bought recently, about how exciting it was to be here and how important this was for them as a _band._

"So are you guys ready?" Smith asked, interrupting Davey's monologue and popping his head in the room. He grinned at them, adjusting his hat.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jade grumbled, slumping in his seat and looking sullen. He received a sideways glance and smile from Marissa, who patted his arm reassuringly. Smith just shrugged and disappeared, leaving them with the lingering promise of _six more minutes._

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad," Hunter said, rubbing the back of his neck. Despite his words, he looked exhausted. He hadn't exactly wanted to be here either and they all knew it; after all, he had been the one to call Jade the moment they found out so they could complain about it for the next half hour.

Jade tilted his head a bit, just _looking_ at him, expression blank. He didn't need to say anything for Hunter to get the point, and he fumbled a bit, murmuring something under his breath about how he was _just saying._

Rolling his eyes, Davey sighed, "Oh, please. Cut it out, you two. The ball's going to drop soon—too bad we're so close and can't even be there, huh?" Adam snickered a little, receiving a dirty look from Davey, who whacked him on the arm. "I know what you're thinking, and stop it." He turned to Marissa, this saccharine smile on his lips. "Please excuse him. He's a dirty man."

"Would you guys stop?" Jade asked, face flushing in embarrassment. "This is why I don't like you hanging out with Marissa. You're corrupting her."

Davey rolled his eyes, choosing not to reply to that. A flash of something dark passed through his eyes—something like... _jealousy._ But that was ridiculous, wasn't it? After all, Marissa was just a friend, one that Jade loved to show off and spoil, yes, but a friend nonetheless. It was just the way Davey was with Brittany and Nils, so he didn't understand why he didn't seem to ever get that. Unless he was acting like he was in grade school, pouting because he wasn't the 'only best friend.' How childish, Jade thought, making a face.

That thought was knocked right out of him as Davey turned to look at him again, something softer in his eyes, something less _wounded_ and more like...more like what? He couldn't quite decipher the look, so he just shot him a cheesy, helpless grin, shrugging his shoulders to show he had no fucking clue what Davey was trying to get across. That was when Marissa stretched out to look out the window, having to lean over Hunter—and making him blush—in order to do so.

"Oh my God, you guys, look at this!" She pointed out the window, her eyes sparkling with excitement, like a little kid over the first snowfall of the season. However, it wasn't snow she was pointing to, but rather a large crowd milling about with excitement. "Have you ever _seen_ so many people?"

Davey craned his neck to look, flicking his gaze over and waving a hand dismissively. "Yes, my dear, it is impressive." He looked back at Jade, smiling again, his eyes flashing. "And to think they'll all see us play. Isn't that amazing? Think of how far we've come..." He sighed, all traces of jealousy completely gone.

"I'm kind of nervous," Adam admitted, twirling a drumstick between two thick fingers. He rubbed the back of his neck, his face flushing a bit. And, here, his voice grew softer. "I know we've played big shows before but Times Square? This is ridiculous."

"Oh, you'll be fine," Davey assured him, patting him on the thigh and letting his hand linger for a moment. Jade couldn't help but notice it, his eyes locking on the area where they were touching for far too long. Some sort of pang hit him—some sort of pang he felt in his chest every so often since they'd started touring for Decemberunderground and Davey had started sharing his secretive, _special_ touches with everyone. Sometimes, he wondered if it was just a heart attack waiting to happen from all the sleepless nights and the coffee and the stress. He didn't want to admit it was anything else.

His gaze was diverted only when Marissa called out, "Look, they're starting the countdown." She pointed out the window again, this time finally getting off the couch so she could properly watch. Hunter looked a little relieved, shooting Jade a sheepish grin. Jade ignored it, turning around just enough to watch as well.

"So, who are you gonna kiss, Adam?" Hunter asked suddenly, this crooked grin on his face. "Dave?" He started laughing a little, gesturing to how Davey still had his hand on Adam's thigh.

Blushing, Adam grinned and shook his head, blurting out a sloppy, "No!"

"I wouldn't object to that," Davey teased, pressing up against Adam's side and leaning in his face. "Come on. You know you want to."

"No—Dave, cut it out." Adam turned his head, pushing him away and ducking his head down. "Don't."

"It'd be a travesty if you didn't get a New Year's Eve kiss," Davey insisted, that look coming to his eyes again. He glanced over at Jade, as though trying to make sure he was watching. And that was when it clicked in his mind. _Davey wanted him to be jealous._ The worst part? It was working.

"I don't want it. I'm fine." Adam ducked away from his advances again, looking embarrassed. And Hunter just laughed, throwing his head back a little and then shaking it.

Jade watched for a moment, taking Davey in. It began to make sense—all the advances on other people, the looks he shot in his direction, the way he acted. He was trying to get his attention... And he'd been trying for a long time now. It was only after Jade had started purposely pushing him away, embarrassed, that Davey had starting acting like an asshole. And that was when he realized that it was his fault. That was also when Jade opened his big mouth and the words came spilling out stupidly.

"I'll kiss you."

Everyone turned to look at him; Adam was staring at him as though he'd lost his damn mind, and Hunter was half-laughing like he thought it was some joke until he realized it wasn't and it tapered off at the end. Marissa's eyes were switching from the window to Jade, obviously uncomfortable. And Davey...Davey was the most intimidating of all. The mirth had completely died from his eyes, his arms crossed over his chest and his expression blank, eyes nearly black.

"Really, Jade?" Davey cocked an eyebrow, mouth twisting a bit. Rolling his eyes, he brushed his hair back from his face. "Fine, but you asked for it."

"Holy shit," Hunter said, laughing into his hand. His face was caught between boyish delight and almost horror. "Are you really gonna do it?"

Jade's heart was pounding as Davey came closer, occupied the space Marissa had been sitting in only moments before. As they got down to the final ten seconds, he looked Jade straight in the eyes, grabbed him by his gold tie. And just as the final second was announced, he jerked him forward and pressed a hot kiss to his mouth, head tilted so their mouths fit perfectly together.

For a few seconds, Jade couldn't do anything, his hands clumsily falling on Davey's elbows, his eyes wide and darting around. But Davey's warm, wet mouth was on his, working his lips expertly, the tip of his tongue flicking out over his lower lip every now and then. It was one of the most heated kisses he'd ever experienced—and he wasn't sure what to do with it. Finally, he gripped Davey's elbows and closed his eyes, starting to move his mouth back against Davey's, catching his lower lip in between his lips and nipping at his lip ring. He tugged on it, sucked his lip in his mouth, tasted him. He tasted like those little hard candy peppermints, the round kind with the colorful swirls, his breath tinged with his own unique flavor. Jade wondered if he'd been chewing on those fucking candies beforehand because he knew he was going to get a kiss. It didn't matter, though.

A chorus of _oh's_ filled the room as the others watched on, and when Jade cracked his eyes open, he could see Adam out of the corner of his eye, staring bug-eyed with his mouth open. Closing his eyes again, he slid his hands up Davey's arms and finally around to his back, one hand moving up to support the back of his head and stroke his silky hair. That was when he sat up more, taking control over the kiss. And Davey just let him, this soft little _mmf_ muffled against his mouth as Jade tipped him back, almost leaning him against Hunter's shoulder. By now, they were definitely beyond the definition of making out. And it was leaving Jade all dizzy and out of breath, visions of bursting confetti and swirling flashes of snow moving behind his closed eyelids.

Davey ran a hand up and down his chest, the other hand tangling in the longer strands of his faux hawk and pulling on it. He scraped his bottom teeth over his lips, the sensation sending sparks through Jade's body and making him open his mouth, gasp for breath. That was apparently what Davey wanted, because he slid his tongue into Jade's mouth—all the way in. Panting against his face, forgetting where he was, Jade pressed him back against the couch, tongue sliding over his. It was wet and it was sloppy—but it felt perfect. He let the tip of his tongue find the heat underneath Davey's, toying with the piercing under his tongue. He played with it for a few moments, enjoying the little sighs and soft noises that it elicited from Davey.

"Guys, we need to go on and—" Smith began, but stopped abruptly at the scene on the couch. "Whoa... You guys need to get a room."

That snapped Jade from his reverie and he quickly ended the kiss with a soft smacking sound, his face turning beet red. Davey kept lying beneath him, entire body encompassed in shivers and heavy breaths, his eyes half-closed and shining behind yellow-gold glitter eyeshadow. His hands were still on Jade's arms, and he could feel them trembling.

Without another word, Jade got up and smoothed his suit out, clearing his throat and looking awkward. "No one speaks of this," he said decidedly, not daring to meet anyone's gaze.

Davey sat up, his hair all messed up. He reached up to smooth it out, breathing out in a sigh. "Wow, okay, that has got to be the best New Year's kiss I had. Thank you, darling." Much to Jade's embarrassment, he kissed him on the cheek, and Marissa erupted into an almost nervous giggle.

"You guys are cute," she said, smirking and meeting Jade's eye over Davey's head. "Maybe you should do that more often?"

Davey just smiled and took Jade's arm, giving it hug. "Maybe after the performance. I still have a trick or two up my sleeve." He tossed his head and brushed his hand over Jade's lower back before he breezed out of the room, the others letting out another chorus of _oh's_ and catcalls. Jade just grinned sheepishly and shrugged, picking up his guitar and following Davey out. He'd be damned if he could pay attention to the performance after a kiss like that.


End file.
